The deployment of 50 ohm coaxial cable, such as 200, 400 and 500 sizes of cable, for video and data transfer is ever increasing. Present 50 ohm connectors require labor intensive and craft sensitive installation. In one proposed approach, a 50 ohm connector is supplied as a kit and is installed onto a coaxial cable in stages, which must occur in a set order and may require soldering for proper assembly. Another proposed installation approach employs multiple threaded body sections and requires the use of multiple wrenches to draw the separate body sections together, thereby exerting a clamping force onto the cable.
The connectors used in both of these approaches are relatively expensive, most notably due to their multitude of precision parts. Furthermore, both of these installation techniques are prone to errors that may not be readily apparent to or perceived by the installer, e.g., the threaded body sections not having been fully tightened together.
A more fundamental problem, however, involves one or more of the precision parts of the connector becoming inadvertently lost or misplaced prior to or during the installation process. When this occurs, it results in economic loss due to absorbing the cost of the lost or misplaced part(s), plus it causes non-nominal installation delays in order to identify the particular problem and to locate and install the suitable replacement part(s). And although such installation delays can be experienced in factory and field installation settings, the resulting delays are often more impacting in a field setting since there it is less likely that a spare part will be immediately on hand.
This problem can plague nearly all cable connectors that are being currently sold and used, even those that otherwise function well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,679 to Szegda (hereinafter referred to as “the '679 patent” and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) describes a cable connector assembly, which, as installed in its commercial form, is highly reliable and effective, particularly with regard to moisture resistance. However, some of the precision parts of the commercial form of the connector assembly described in the '679 patent are packaged separately from one another. For example, prior to installation, the sealing element of the commercial form of the connector assembly is generally packaged apart from the other precision parts such as the connector body. Thus there have been reported instances in which the sealing element is lost or misplaced prior to or during installation. And given the importance of the sealing element in providing moisture resistance, this leaves the installation technician no choice but to replace the lost/misplaced sealing element, which is not ideal, or to not install the connector assembly, which is not acceptable.
It also has been acknowledged that so-called “radial compression type” end connectors (e.g., those described in the '679 patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,647 to Schroder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,418 to Spinner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,330 to Shirey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,453 to Kilry et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,606 to Yeh Ming-Hwa, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) are especially prone to suffer from this lost or misplaced connector parts problem.
One attempt to solve this problem is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,246 to Samchisen (hereinafter referred to as “the '246 patent” and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), which depicts and describes a “snap-and-seal” coaxial connector. Prior to installation, and in accordance with the '246 patent, a compression sleeve is attached, via an attachment ring, to a portion of a collar member of the connector. That, in turn, prevents the compression sleeve from being inadvertently lost or misplaced prior to installation of the connector. During the actual connector installation process, the compression sleeve is slid over the coaxial cable and the connector body is inserted into the attachment ring, which is then detached from the compression sleeve.
Unfortunately, the solution offered by the '246 patent has its own set of shortcomings. In particular, the process of manufacturing the connector to include the integral attachment ring and attached compression sleeve is quite complex and does not allow for much, if any, freedom with regard to how the attachment ring is attached to the connector, let alone the attachment location.
Consequently, there is a need for methods and devices that eliminate the problem of lost or misplaced precision parts of a connector by attaching one or more of such parts to the connector prior to installation a connector, wherein such methods and devices are not unduly complex, yet also enable such parts to be attached at a wide variety of locations.